


Лифт

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Джокер собрался внести свою лепту в разрешение интересной ситуации.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elevator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637553) by [Kassandra_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassandra_Black/pseuds/Kassandra_Black). 



> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2519377)

Джокеру было скучно.

Пока между миссиями наметился перерыв, они прибыли на какую-то космическую станцию, чтобы пополнить припасы и заправиться, и коммандер Шепард разрешила команде сойти с «Нормандии» и отдохнуть.

Отложив в сторону отчёт о последнем задании, Джокер запустил полную диагностику корабля — уже во второй раз — и даже просмотрел показания со всех камер видеонаблюдения. Но не то чтобы там было на что взглянуть. Все наслаждались предоставленной им увольнительной.

Ну, все, кроме него. Он предпочитал оставаться на «Нормандии» и покидал свою любимицу только при крайних обстоятельствах — сопряжённых, как правило, с чрезмерным употреблением алкоголя. Обычно он подбивал Эшли составить ему компанию (он умел привести серьёзные аргументы навроде каких-то не слишком удачных её фотографий или чего-то в таком духе), но в этот раз у него на руках не оказалось никакого козыря, и Уильямс, как ни удивительно, сошла на станцию вместе со старшим офицером.

Что ж, раз он остался на борту один, то вполне мог бы побороздить просторы экстранета. Нельзя было придумать момента лучше, чтобы зайти на тот новый сайт, посещение которого он давно уже предвкушал. Ничьих посторонних глаз, никакой Шепард, что вечно заглядывает через плечо как будто затем, чтобы лишний раз убедиться, что он не просматривает ничего, мягко говоря, неприемлемого. Но кто она ему, мамочка? Он был волен наслаждаться восхитительным зрелищем обнажённых азари, которые… _а это ещё что такое?_

Краем глаза уловив слабое движение на одной из камер, он тут же выпрямился и стал по очереди выводить в полноэкранный режим все трансляции с нижней палубы, чтобы выяснить, в чём дело. Угол, который занимал старший офицер, был пуст — парень, счастливый мерзавец, наверняка выпивал уже пятый стакан. Около «Мако» также не было ни души, Гаррус и Тали ушли вместе бог весть куда. Он окинул взглядом стол, за которым Эшли обычно чистила оружие, — ничего, шкафчики — то же самое. Не было никого и у стены, где обычно стоял Рекс, который тоже покинул корабль, наверное, надеясь на хорошую драку. Джокер переключился на следующую камеру — ага!

Он должен был понять, что остался на корабле не один. Шепард нередко засиживалась на борту во время всеобщей увольнительной. В этот раз она разбирала поступившие в ангар ящики с припасами и снаряжением. Неудивительно, что он не увидел её сразу: коммандер частично закрывал один из больших контейнеров. _Она наверняка ещё там задержится,_ подумал он про себя и ухмыльнулся.

Что ж, ему оставалось только мельком присматривать за ней, чтобы с совершенно чистой душой залипать на всё что угодно в полный экран. О да, он та-а-ак ждал момента, когда наконец сможет полюбоваться тем, как привлекательные синекожие тела… _что за… Кто-то ещё на борту?!_

Нет. Чёрт. Побери. Джокеру даже не пришло в голову проверить камеры в медотсеке, из которого теперь как раз выходил Кайден.

Джефф потёр руки, когда ему в голову закрался коварный план. Это было едва ли не слишком хорошо для правды. Шепард и Кайден влюблённо поглядывали друг на друга с самого дня их знакомства, и ни для кого на «Нормандии» их чувства не были секретом — только лишь вышеупомянутая парочка упрямилась признать их. В команде даже поспорили, кто из них сдастся первый и проявит инициативу и, кроме того, когда это произойдёт.

Тихий звук шагов отвлёк Джокера от размышлений. Он быстро выключил трансляцию с камер и развернул кресло. К нему шёл Кайден.

— Ты хоть когда-нибудь встаёшь с места? — спросил лейтенант, подойдя поближе.

— А зачем? — усмехнулся Джокер и перевёл тему: — Собираешься на станцию?

— Просто проголодался, и, пока есть возможность, хотелось бы перекусить чем-то получше наших пайков, — Кайден подозрительно прищурился. — А что?

Джокер беспечно пожал плечами и снова развернулся к экранам, делая вид, что запускает очередную диагностическую проверку.

— Я удивился, что на борту остались только я, ты и Шепард.

— Шепард тоже здесь?

_Опаньки._ Джокер приложил максимум усилий, чтобы никак не перемениться в лице, когда опять повернулся к Кайдену.

— Да. Она в грузовом отсеке, сидит там уже долго — наверное, тоже жутко проголодалась.

Лицо Кайдена стало задумчивым, и он свёл брови.

— Она там внизу… сама?

— Ага. Ну ты же знаешь Шепард — она всегда наперёд готовится к новой миссии, напрочь забывая о себе. Должно быть, она вовсе не отдыхала, — Джокер наигранно вздохнул. — Я бы пошёл и помог ей, но, знаешь, ноги…

Кайден скептично приподнял бровь, но пилот знал, что он уже попался на удочку.

— Пойду узнаю, не нужно ли ей чего-нибудь, — наконец произнёс лейтенант и направился обратно.

Джефф с тихим смешком покачал головой. Это оказалось чересчур просто.

— Ну давай, здоровяк.

Он подождал, пока шаги не стихли, напоследок обернулся, чтобы ещё раз убедиться в том, что Кайден действительно ушёл, и наконец принялся за работу. Его пальцы быстро запорхали по командной консоли. Шепард и Кайден просто нуждались в том, чтобы их подтолкнули в нужном направлении, и Джокер собирался им помочь. Всё же он был их другом. Не говоря уже о том, что он был близок к тому, чтобы выиграть пари.

С очередным смешком он снова включил трансляцию с камер. Если всё получится, это будет самый лёгкий куш в его жизни. А в процессе он намеревался как следует поразвлечься.

* * *

Шепард сидела на корточках, изучая датапад в своих руках. К счастью, ей наконец-то удалось добраться до последнего из поставленных ящиков с припасами. Она дважды проверила все цифры, чтобы убедиться, что на корабль прибыло всё, что было заказано, и внесла последние правки в запись. Наконец она со стоном выпрямилась и бросила датапад в ящик.

Она провела в одном положении минут двадцать, не меньше, и теперь тело нещадно ныло, требуя передышки. Она запрокинула голову назад, затем вытянула руки вверх и потянулась. Ох, так намного лучше. Она обернулась, услышав гул лифта, и удивилась, когда увидела лейтенанта Аленко.

— Что вы здесь делаете? Разве вам ни к чему возможность отдохнуть? — спросила она, теперь слегка наклоняясь из стороны в сторону.

Кайден тихо засмеялся.

— Я то же хотел бы спросить у вас. Вам бы самой практиковать то, что вы проповедуете.

Шепард пожала плечами и наконец опустила руки вниз, после чего указала на ящики.

— Я занималась инвентаризацией. Нужно было проверить все поставки, пока мы не отправились дальше. Ну, а вы? — спросила Шепард снова. Её искренне изумило, что на борту ещё кто-то остался. Экипаж чуть ли не бегом бросился к шлюзу, стоило ей сказать слово про отдых.

— Мигрень, — пожал плечами Кайден. — Я был в медотсеке, когда вы объявили увольнительную.

— Вам уже лучше?

— Намного. Но я проголодался и собирался спуститься на станцию, чтобы поесть, — вдруг смутившись, он неловко потёр шею и опустил взгляд. — А вы не голодны?

Сердце Шепард пропустило удар.

— Я… да. Немного, — и как будто в подтверждение этих слов её желудок громко заурчал. — Или сильно, — со смехом добавила она, накрыв ладонью живот. — А вы хотите что-то предложить?

Кайден наконец поднял взгляд. В его тёплые карие глаза Шепард могла бы смотреть часами, и ей бы это нисколечко не надоело. Её сердце затрепетало, к щекам прилил жар… _Ай-яй-яй. Уж кому-кому не стоит флиртовать с подчинённым, Шепард._ Но он был таким привлекательным! А уж его пятая точка… ох! На неё она тоже могла бы заглядываться часами, и это бы не наскучило. Конечно, было бы куда лучше, если бы её вовсе ничего не прикрывало. Уголки губ Шепард приподнялись в улыбке, когда воображение услужливо предоставило ей желаемую картинку. А затем, вдруг осознав, что она глядела на него, глупо улыбаясь и слегка приоткрыв рот, она резко тряхнула головой и постаралась переключить внимание на его слова.

— …но я слышал, у них готовят изумительный стейк. Что скажете?

Растерявшись, Шепард стала лихорадочно размышлять об ответе. Она понятия не имела, что он ожидал от неё услышать.

— Эм… — _Чёрт побери, Шепард, скажи что-нибудь! Он подумает, что ты идиотка._ Она быстро проанализировала их разговор. Голод. Приглашение пообедать вместе. Он наверняка говорил о каких-то ресторанах. — На ваше усмотрение.

Его смущённая улыбка вызвала в ней тёплый отклик.

— О, ладно. Тогда, думаю, мы можем пойти в «Coppia's». Это на другом конце станции, так что мы вряд ли наткнёмся на кого-то знакомого, — сказал Кайден, а потом поспешно поправил себя: — Н-не то чтобы я не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь нас увидел. Нам ведь нечего скрывать. То есть мы оба проголодались, верно? Нет же ничего плохого в том, чтобы пообедать вместе.

Шепард ответила ему улыбкой.

— Конечно нет, — согласилась она. — Просто как двое друзей.

Они зашли в лифт, и Шепард нажала на кнопку. Обычно её жутко раздражала скорость лифта, но почему-то сейчас она была бы вовсе не против того, чтобы поездка растянулась подольше.

Шепард собиралась прислониться к стенке, когда вдруг лифт ощутимо тряхнуло, и она, потеряв равновесие, упала. Кайден успел раскинуть руки в стороны и потому удержался на ногах. Шепард ощутила прилив тревоги и даже некоторую панику. Крепления кабины заскрежетали, и наконец всё замерло. Что, чёрт побери, произошло? Таких проблем с лифтом ещё не было. Она уже собиралась подняться на ноги, когда лампы слабо замерцали и погасли вовсе.

Шепард и Кайден остались одни в кромешной темноте сломанного лифта.


	2. Chapter 2

Наблюдая за тем, как неловко Кайден приглашал на обед Шепард, Джокер не смог сдержать смешка. _Ну, хоть додумался наконец, Аленко!_

Пилот потянулся рукой в небольшой тайник в подлокотнике кресла и выудил оттуда пакетик чипсов. Никто и не догадывался о его пристрастии к такой еде, и Джокер предпочитал, чтобы это и не менялось. Он с удовольствием отправил в рот несколько чипсин и открыл трансляцию с камеры на полный экран.

— _«Coppia's» — милый ресторан с вкуснейшей лазаньей, которую мне только доводилось пробовать. «Star's Corner», если по правде, дыра, но я слышал, у них готовят изумительный стейк. Что скажете?_

Джокер едва не засмеялся, взглянув на лицо Шепард. Она явно не слушала. По глупой усмешке на её губах было ясно, что её мысли витали несколько в ином направлении. Она всегда выглядела так, заглядываясь на Кайдена. Джокер покачал головой. Нечто невероятное происходило с представительницами слабого пола на борту «Нормандии», когда поблизости находился Кайден. Такое себе исключительно женское помешательство.

Он вернул своё внимание экрану, когда Шепард и Кайден направились к лифту, и ухмыльнулся. _Хе-хе-хе… самое время для шоу!_

Джокер отложил в сторону пакетик чипсов, быстро вытер руки о штаны и взялся за работу. Подключившись к камере в лифте, он для пущей драматичности выждал одну секунду и наконец нажал на большую красную кнопку.

— Упс, — он едва не захихикал, увидев, как встревожились Шепард и Кайден, когда лифт со скрежетом остановился. Джокер нажал на другую кнопку, чтобы немного поиграть со светом, и наконец выключил его вовсе. _Великолепно! Всё идёт в соответствии с…_

— Что ты делаешь?

Джокер даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности, и упаковка чипсов слетела с его колен на пол. Он схватился за грудь, пытаясь успокоить бросившееся вскачь сердце.

— Чёрт подери, Уильямс! Хочешь довести меня до инфаркта?

Эшли прищурила взгляд.

— Что ты делаешь? — повторила она, скрестив руки на груди, и перевела взгляд на экран позади пилота.

— А, это? — Джокер взбудораженно махнул рукой в сторону монитора. — Да так. Хех. Просто провожу очередную диагностику всех систем.

Эшли подошла ближе, поравнялась с его креслом, и под её ногами хрустнули выпавшие из пакетика чипсины.

— Ты что, опять смотришь порнуху? Шепард точно…

— Что? Нет! Я не… это не то, что… — Джокер оглянулся назад и понял, что сержант была одна. — А где же твой кавалер?

— Не пытайся перевести тему! Перед тем как экран погас, я что-то там видела. Я знаю, что думает Шепард по поводу…

— Ладно, ладно, мамочка! Господи, если тебе так _нужно_ знать, то я смотрел записи с камер наблюдения.

Во взгляде Эшли возникло подозрение.

— Зачем?

Джокер нахмурился. Ну почему все всегда подозревали его в чём-то неподобающем?

— Я пилот, Эш, это моя обязанность… осматривать… разное, — промямлил он. До его ушей донеслись тихие голоса, и он покосился на экран. Эшли, похоже, тоже их услышала, потому что немедленно обернулась к монитору. Её глаза округлились от догадки.

— Ты что… ты _подсматриваешь_ за Шепард и лейтенантом?

— Пф-ф, конечно нет!

Эшли недоверчиво изогнула бровь.

— Немного, — признался Джокер. — Но теперь… ш-ш-ш! Становится интересно.

— Джокер! Ты не должен…

— Ш-ш-ш! — сердито зашипел пилот. — Слушай, Эш, хочешь — оставайся, хочешь — уходи, но, умоляю тебя, только ни слова, — он потянулся к вертушке громкости.

Эшли уже сделала шаг назад, когда её взгляд упал на лежавшую на полу упаковку.

— Это _настоящие_ картофельные чипсы?

Джокер машинально кивнул, не отрываясь от монитора.

— У тебя есть ещё?

— Ты замолчишь или нет?

Эшли кивнула.

— Тогда садись, — заявил Джокер, вытаскивая из тайника новую упаковку.

***

— Что случилось? — спросил Кайден и тут же мысленно дал себе оплеуху за столь глупый вопрос. _Лифт остановился, гений._

— Я… Я не знаю, — отозвалась Шепард. Она всё ещё не поднялась на ноги, пытаясь проанализировать ситуацию. Почему лифт вдруг перестал работать?

— Вы в порядке? — спросил лейтенант, подумав, что она могла и ушибиться. В лифте стояла кромешная тьма, но он прикинул, что коммандер должна была быть всего в паре шагов от него. Кайден ступил вперёд.

В тот же момент Шепард поднялась на ноги. Её нос неожиданно наткнулся на что-то твёрдое, и от этого удара, совершенно застигнувшего её врасплох, она вновь потеряла равновесие и, отпрянув, стукнулась затылком о стену кабины лифта.

— Чтоб тебя…

— Господи! Шеп… Коммандер, извините! Я сильно ударил вас? — Кайден потянулся, чтобы взять её за руку, но вместо этого нащупал что-то округлое и мягкое. Его лицо мигом вспыхнуло, и он убрал руку. — О боже, простите… Я не хотел…

— Аленко, помолчите хотя бы минуту, — простонала Шепард. Случайное лапанье на данный момент было меньшим из её забот. Её голова будто раскалывалась надвое; нос в месте удара стал припухать, а на затылке уже выскочила шишка. От удара из глаз почти что посыпались искры.

Кайден замер, где стоял, по-прежнему немного склонившись в сторону Шепард. Он хотел помочь ей подняться, но, очевидно, неверно рассчитал расстояние. Шепард тихо застонала снова, и он ощутил прилив тревоги. Ему нужно было увидеть её лицо, чтобы оценить, насколько всё плохо. Если б только здесь было хоть какое-то освещение… ну конечно! Как он только не подумал сразу! Спустя секунду его руку окутал ореол биотики, и кабину осветило тусклое голубоватое сияние. Шепард сидела, прислонившись спиной к стене, и осторожно прижимала ладонь к затылку. Кайден опустился на корточки и аккуратно притянул её ближе к себе.

— Насколько всё плохо? — спросила коммандер, чуть щурясь из-за света биотики, от которого головная боль вспыхнула с новой силой.

— Эм… — Кайден внимательно осмотрел её лицо. Пусть нос, похоже, и не был сломан, на переносице и под глазами уже начинал темнеть синяк. Он посмотрел в глаза Шепард и взмахнул перед её лицом светящейся рукой. Её зрачки сузились и расширились — хороший признак. Лейтенант подался вперёд, чтобы теперь осмотреть её затылок. Он осторожно запустил пальцы в её волосы (стараясь не обращать внимания на их приятную шелковистость), чтобы отыскать второе место удара. Крови не оказалось — ещё один хороший знак, — была всего лишь шишка.

— У вас может быть сотрясение, так что, когда мы отсюда выберемся, обязательно обратитесь к доктору Чаквас.

Шепард снова застонала, на этот раз не столько от боли, сколько от досады. Доктор была ей симпатична, но перспектива зайти к ней не ради беззаботной беседы казалась ужасной. Кайден вернулся в прежнее положение.

— А ещё у вас на лице будет огромный синяк, — сконфуженно закончил он.

Шепард нахмурилась — или, вернее сказать, лишь попыталась: было больно выражать на лице хоть какие-то эмоции. Она коснулась его предплечья.

— Не волнуйтесь, бывало и хуже, — отозвалась она, теперь пытаясь выдавить улыбку. Уголки губ Кайдена чуть-чуть приподнялись в ответной милой усмешке. Шепард снова окинула взглядом кабину. — Как вы думаете, почему лифт остановился?

Кайден поднялся на ноги и подошёл к контрольной панели.

— Проводка не перегорела, — заметил он, сняв дверцу панели. — Просто нет питания.

— Что значит «нет питания»? — спросила Шепард, так и не решившись подняться. — Это на всём корабле или только здесь?

Кайден свёл брови.

— Я не уверен. Сложно сказать… Тут почти ничего не видно, мало света.

Н-да, неважная ситуация. Что им оставалось? Можно было не рассчитывать на скорое возвращение членов экипажа, ведь они вовсю наслаждались полученным в своё личное распоряжение временем досуга. Возможно, стоило поискать что-нибудь вроде аварийного люка. Шепард медленно поднялась на ноги и ухватилась за стену, чтобы устоять. Пока что в сложной задаче удержания равновесия ей сопутствовал успех. Посмотрев на Кайдена, она поймала его встревоженный взгляд.

— Не думаю, что это было хорошей идеей…

— Я в порядке, — отозвалась она и сделала шаг. Внезапно настигшее её головокружение едва не привело к новому падению — ситуацию спас Кайден, успевший вовремя поймать её, обхватив руками за талию.

— Спасибо, — произнесла коммандер, глядя в его глаза. Её ладони оказались на груди лейтенанта, и она могла чувствовать, как под пальцами играли мышцы.

По телу Кайдена пробежала рябь биотической энергии. Шепард в его объятиях стала серьёзным испытанием для самообладания. Близость её тела творила что-то невероятное с его сердцем… как и с некоторыми другими частями тела. Лейтенант отстранился, впрочем, его ладони на всякий случай остались на её талии.

— Вам лучше сесть.

Хотя головокружение ослабло, Шепард была разочарована тем, что Кайден решил отстраниться. Пусть ей претило признаться в этом даже самой себе, но ей понравилось находиться в кольце его рук. Это придавало чувство… безопасности. Она легонько кивнула в ответ на его слова, и лейтенант помог ей сесть и сам опустился рядом. Шепард прислонилась затылком к стене и вздохнула.

— Дайте мне пару минут, и я помогу вам найти выход отсюда. Здесь должен быть какой-нибудь люк, — произнесла она, вскинув взгляд на потолок кабины. Она столько пользовалась чёртовым лифтом, но так ни разу и не полюбопытствовала, где находился аварийный выход.

— Нет, вы будете сидеть, пока _я_ буду искать способ выбраться, — возразил Кайден и вернулся к контрольной панели.

— Вы приказываете мне, лейтенант?

— Если командир ранен, следующий по старшинству офицер обязан принять на себя командование. Так что да, я принимаю командование на себя и приказываю вам сидеть.

Шепард фыркнула.

— Чепуха! Мы вдвоём сейчас на борту одни, и вы не можете просто…

Кайден резко обернулся.

— Мы не одни.

Как он мог об этом забыть? Пожалуй, всё дело было в неожиданной поломке лифта… и в Шепард. Он был так поглощён мыслями о том, чтобы пообедать с ней, а потом кабина внезапно остановилась…

Шепард взглянула на него в смятении.

— Что?

Кайден улыбнулся.

— На борту ещё Джокер.


	3. Chapter 3

_Чёрт побери._ Не зря Джокер задавался вопросом, когда же они наконец осознают, что на борту был и он. Впрочем, он мог легко притвориться, что только что покинул корабль. Но, опять же, он чувствовал необходимость предоставить Шепард хоть какое-то объяснение по поводу лифта, чтобы она не предположила худшее. Ему не хотелось, чтобы коммандер подумала, что их корабль захватили какие-то плохие ребята, пока вся команда отправилась в увольнительную.

— _Джокер, ты меня слышишь?_ — раздался в комлинке голос Кайдена.

— Да, Кайден, в чём дело? — Джокер решил, что лучше всего будет разыграть дурачка.

— _Слава богу!_ — послышался голос и Шепард. — _Джокер, доложи обстановку. Что, чёрт возьми, произошло?_

Джокера даже передёрнуло от того, как раздражённо прозвучал её голос. Эшли бросила на него красноречивый взгляд «вот сейчас ты получишь» и с иронией приподняла брови. За их спинами послышался сдавленный смешок, и, мигом обернувшись, они увидели рядом Гарруса. Чуть поодаль собрались ещё несколько членов экипажа, которым Эш уже успела доложить о происходящем.

— Эм… У нас оборвался шланг подачи топлива, вследствие чего повредилась одна из главных… м-м… монтажных плат, — соврал Джокер. — На нижней палубе отрубило энергию.

Кто-то позади захихикал. Да уж, такая версия даже ему самому казалась совершенно неубедительной, но он не придумал ничего лучше.

— _Почему ты не сказал об этом раньше? Кай… Аленко и я застряли в лифте._

Ах, почти оговорилась.

— Простите, коммандер, я и не подозревал, — Джокер с трудом сдерживал распиравший его смех. — Я вызвал рабочих со станции, но вам, скорее всего, придётся просидеть там ещё час или два.

— _Чтоб тебя, Джокер! И что же нам тем временем делать?_

В его голове промелькнули не совсем приличные мысли, и, судя по тихим смешкам за его спиной, не он один об этом подумал. Взглянув на монитор, пилот увидел неясные силуэты Кайдена и Шепард, сидевших на полу в лифте. Их едва-едва освещала биотика Аленко.

— Просто ждите, коммандер. Я оповещу вас, как только наметится прогресс.

Шепард с досадой застонала; судя по всему, она начинала терять терпение. Джокеру даже думать не хотелось о том, что сделала бы с ним коммандер, если бы узнала, что за «поломкой» лифта стоял он.

— _Я подожду ещё пятнадцать минут. А потом мы начнём искать выход,_ — она отключила коммуникатор, и Джокер в свою очередь нажал на кнопку, завершая сеанс связи.

— Двадцать кредитов на то, что она не высидит и пяти минут, прежде чем полезет на стены, — пророкотал Рекс, встав сбоку от кресла пилота.

— Сорок на то, что она выждет все пятнадцать, — к изумлению Джокера, добавила доктор Чаквас. — Что? Мне нужна новая бутылка бренди.

Джокер издал смешок и повернулся к остальному сборищу.

— Кто-нибудь ещё?

И посыпались ставки.

* * *

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросил Кайден, несколько виновато глядя на Шепард. Синяк на её лице постепенно проявлялся всё сильнее.

— Я в порядке, — соврала Шепард, чтобы облегчить его чувство вины. На самом же деле голова, казалось, в любой момент просто расколется, как скорлупа грецкого ореха, кроме того, её не покидало впечатление, что что-то всё-таки было сломано — и это уже не говоря о том, что в лифте становилось действительно жарко. Очевидно, система вентиляции тоже перестала работать вместе с тем, как пропало питание. В ответ на её слова Кайден недоверчиво вскинул бровь. Чёрт. Он всегда слишком хорошо понимал, что скрывалось за выражением лица. — Ладно, моя голова трещит так, будто я врезалась лбом в крогана, но жить буду. Правда.

Кайден кивнул, приняв этот её ответ.

— Что ж, похоже, мы застряли здесь на пару часов?

— Нет, если у меня получится это изменить.

Несмотря на то что втайне Шепард очень даже радовал тот факт, что она застряла с Кайденом в лифте, она всё же действительно предвкушала совместный поход в ресторан. И ничто не должно было этому помешать. Ничто, даже чёртов сломавшийся лифт. Она сняла с себя кофту, оставшись в одной майке, и обернулась к нему.

— Поднимете меня?

Когда Шепард сняла кофту, Кайден так засмотрелся на неё, что даже пропустил мимо ушей её последние слова. Даже при столь тусклом свете он не мог не любоваться её оголённой кожей, мысленно задаваясь вопросом, была ли она такой же мягкой, как он себе представлял.

— Эм… простите… мэм?

— Поднимите меня, — просто сказала она. — Нам нужно отыскать аварийный люк, но потолок слишком высоко. Мне нужно забраться на ваши плечи.

Кайден перевёл взгляд на потолок, а потом снова посмотрел на коммандер.

— Нет.

Шепард уже поднималась на ноги, когда Кайден возразил ей. Она так и застыла: наполовину привстав, наполовину согнувшись, держась одной рукой за стену для того, чтобы сохранить равновесие, и другой — опираясь о пол, чтобы помочь себе оттолкнуться, — и вскинула взгляд на лейтенанта.

— Что значит «нет»?

— Нет, — повторил он. Кайден не хотел, чтобы Шепард вставала и уж тем более чтобы она забиралась ему на плечи, упасть откуда было бы куда болезненнее и серьёзнее.

— Да, — выдохнула она, — я слышала. Ну и какого же чёрта «нет»?

— Мне казалось, мы выяснили, что теперь главный я, и я приказал вам сесть.

— Вы можете приказывать только в том случае, если командир не в силах отдавать приказы, а это точно не про меня. Так что командование всё ещё на мне, и я приказываю вам поднять меня, — Шепард таки встала и для пущего эффекта упёрла руки в бока.

— Нет, — Кайден погасил биотику, снова оставляя их в кромешной темноте. Он не собирался уступать, как бы много раз она ни повторяла свой приказ или же как бы ни была зла. Её благополучие стояло на первом месте.

Шепард едва не задохнулась от возмущения.

— Вы что… вы только что… — она даже не смогла закончить фразу. Она сердито выдохнула сквозь стиснутые зубы и скрестила на груди руки. Несмотря на все её старания, она не могла подавить распиравшее её бессильное негодование. Так с ней было в первый раз. Никто и никогда раньше не говорил ей «нет».

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы снова как-то поранились, — мягко произнёс лейтенант. — Я причина вашего сотрясения. Не хочу даже допускать возможность, чтобы вы упали.

Шепард невольно растаяла от искренности его слов, и её гнев быстро сошёл на нет. О ней ещё никогда не заботились так, как Кайден. К щекам прилил жар, и она мысленно поблагодарила все возможные силы за то, что в лифте в этот самый момент было так темно.

— Кайден, — сказала она, намеренно обратившись к нему по имени, с наслаждением чувствуя его вкус на своих губах — произносить его вслух было намного, намного приятнее, чем повторять в голове. — Мы прошли вместе через бессчётное количество миссий. Разве вы когда-нибудь давали мне упасть?

* * *

В кабине пилота протянулось дружное умилённое «оооу».

— Это куда лучше любой мыльной оперы, — прокомментировал Джокер, чем вызвал несколько улыбок. — Не то чтобы я такое смотрю, — быстро добавил он и, отправив в рот горсть чипсов, снова обернулся к экрану.

— Пятьдесят кредитов на то, что Аленко поведётся на это милое дерьмо и позволит Шепард сделать по-своему, — снова заявил Рекс.

— Вот уж не думаю, — отозвался Гаррус. — Кайден довольно упрям. Вы все видели, как он отстоял свою позицию. Он, пожалуй, единственный, кого я знаю, кто осмелился не подчиниться её приказу и остался жив.

— Это правда, — встряла Эшли. — Но все мы знаем, что Кайден запал на Шепард.

— И что Шепард запала на Кайдена, — добавила Тали. — Шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Всё может пойти как угодно.

— В этом вся прелесть ставок, — ответил Джокер, вклинившись в общий разговор. — Мои деньги на Шепард.

Остальные тоже принялись делать ставки, и когда Джокер записал несколько последних, внезапный шум заставил их всех мигом переключить внимание на экран.

— Ш-ш-ш! — прошептал Джокер, хотя все и так уже затаили дыхание.

Пилот увеличил громкость и настроил трансляцию камеры так, чтобы она шла на нескольких мониторах сразу. К тому времени на «Нормандию» вернулись почти все члены экипажа, уже услышавшие о том, что он устроил. Все они теперь толпились позади него, заинтригованные развитием событий.

Джокер откинулся на спинку кресла и положил руки на панель управления. Он знал, что Шепард была решительно настроена искать выход, и хотел быть готовым в случае чего помешать ей. Он не собирался выпускать Кайдена и Шепард из лифта до тех пор, пока они не осознают свои чувства друг к другу. Они хорошо начали. Теперь им просто нужно было немного помочь, чтобы всё и закончилось ничуть не хуже.


	4. Chapter 4

Она назвала его по имени. Не «лейтенант», не «Аленко», но «Кайден». Он всё думал о том, как оно прозвучало из её уст. Ему стоило немалых усилий подавить всполох биотической энергии, которая едва вновь не охватила его тело. На то, чтобы окончательно восстановить самообладание, понадобилось пару минут. Лейтенант не хотел, чтобы Шепард даже догадывалась, какое сильное волнение она в нём вызывала, даже если просто обращалась к нему по имени.

Молчание Кайдена заставило Шепард нахмуриться. Ла-а-адно. Стоило признать, она ожидала другой реакции. Быть может, он просто всё ещё был раздосадован оттого, что она отстояла своё командование. Она едва слышно фыркнула. Мужчины. Им только бы строить из себя защитника и раздавать команды. Ради бога, с ней ведь всё было _в порядке_. Сколько раз ещё ей придётся это повторить, прежде чем…

— Никогда.

Шепард застыла. Она была так поглощена мысленной борьбой, что почти не расслышала его выдоха. Её сердце тут же забилось быстрее. Конечно, он никогда не давал ей упасть. Кайден всегда был рядом, в нужный момент подставляя своё плечо. Она доверяла ему беззаветно и абсолютно. Шепард расслышала шорох, и через мгновение лифт снова осветила его биотика. Лейтенант присел перед ней — она едва не рассмеялась от глупой мысли, что он будто собрался сделать ей предложение, но сдержалась и забралась на его плечи.

Кайден подождал, пока не уверился, что Шепард устроилась надёжно, и только затем выровнялся. Он чувствовал шеей мышцы её сильных бёдер, да и ощущение веса (хоть она оказалась на удивление лёгкой) предательски подстегнуло сердцебиение. Он постарался занять свои мысли чем-то отвлечённым. В кабине становилось всё жарче, на его лбу уже выступили капли пота. Такая неформальная близость к Шепард только ухудшала ситуацию.

— М-м-м, тут ничего. Переместитесь немного правее, — произнесла коммандер, пытаясь нащупать на потолке какой-нибудь выступ.

Он шагал вправо, влево, вперёд и назад, всё это время придерживая её за лодыжки и стараясь не думать о том, что её ноги и ягодицы покоились на его плечах.

— Что за чертовщина! — в сердцах воскликнула Шепард, вытирая лоб тыльной стороной ладони. Потолок кабины представлял собой цельный прямоугольник без всяких люков.

Кайден почувствовал, что Шепард (а в частности — её бёдра) напряглась. Господи, он уже не знал, сколько ещё так выдержит. Его мысли совершенно вышли из-под контроля, да и воображение оказалось с ними заодно: он не мог отделаться от представлений, что он мог бы делать с ногами, бёдрами Шепард… другими частями её тела.

— Что такое? — спросил он, стараясь в равной степени как выдержать голос ровным, так и утихомирить свои мысли. Если бы кто-нибудь ещё этим утром сказал ему, что сегодня бёдра Шепард будут обвивать его шею, он бы искренне расхохотался.

— Здесь нет ничего! Ни люка, ни решётки для вентиляции, вообще ничего! — раздражённо отозвалась коммандер. Духота серьёзно действовала ей на нервы. Майка и штаны уже прилипали к телу, и она на мгновение задумалась, не стоило ли ей снять всё и остаться в одном белье. Что бы это было за зрелище! Она уже собиралась слезть с Кайдена, когда лифт внезапно снова ухнул вниз. — Чё-ё-ёрт!

Кайден среагировал быстро. Шепард соскользнула с его левого плеча и, падая, ухватилась за его рубашку. Раздался треск ткани. Он резко притянул её к себе — его правая рука оказалась на её талии, левая — на её затылке. Это случилось инстинктивно.

Лифт замер.

Чёрт подери, всё могло закончиться очень плохо. Шепард медленно открыла глаза. Ей понадобилось пару секунд, чтобы осознать настоящее. Её ноги каким-то образом оказались вокруг поясницы Кайдена. Одной рукой она обхватила его шею, другой же держалась за ткань его рубашки. Она усмехнулась. Он таки не дал ей упасть.

— Спасибо, — выдохнула она, вскинув голову, чтобы взглянуть на Кайдена.

Её лицо оказалось так близко, что он практически ощущал её дыхание кожей. Когда Кайден встретился с ней взглядом, его сердце вовсе пропустило удар. Она была так красива. И она была в его руках. Он крепче обнял коммандер за талию, прижимая её к себе.

Левая ладонь Кайдена медленно двинулась вверх и наконец накрыла щёку Шепард. Время словно остановилось. Секунды, минуты, часы — могло пройти сколько угодно, и ей было бы всё равно. Имел значение только Кайден и прекрасное ощущение его объятий.

По телу лейтенанта прошла дрожь. Запустив пальцы в волосы Шепард, он аккуратно притянул её к себе. Его сердце едва не выскочило из груди, когда её дыхание опалило его губы.

Лифт снова дёрнулся, застав их обоих врасплох. Кайден не удержал равновесия. Коммандер почувствовала, что он сильнее обхватил её, не в силах ничего поделать с тем, что заваливался вперёд.

Ударившись коленом о пол, Кайден шумно вздохнул от боли, однако ему удалось извернуться, чтобы не придавить Шепард.

Коммандер рухнула на пол вместе с Кайденом, так и оставшись в крепком кольце его рук. Её сердце по-прежнему неистово билось о рёбра — всему виной их почти-поцелуй и, конечно, непредсказуемое поведение лифта. Она поняла, что оказалась сверху на Кайдене, и снова выдохнула. Вся эта история с лифтом скоро доведёт её до ручки.

* * *

— Джокер!

Пилот обернулся к собравшимся с беспечной усмешкой на губах.

— Что?

— Ты сволочь! Они почти поцеловались! — Эшли выглядела так, будто она едва сдерживалась, чтоб не дать ему подзатыльник.

Джокер закатил глаза.

— Да ладно вам, ребята. Немного драмы им не повредит.

Тали стукнула его по руке.

— Ты просто играешь с ними, чтобы выиграть спор.

— Тали, то, что Шепард и Кайден чувствуют друг к другу, вне моего контроля. Ставкам ничто не угрожает.

— Больше не трогай лифт, — прорычал Рекс. — Это жульничество.

Джокер вскинул руки в защитном жесте.

— Я не жульничаю! Я просто… им… помогаю.

— Это жульничество! — с упрёком воскликнула Эшли, скрестив руки на груди.

Господи, все они так серьёзно воспринимали свои ставки! Даже доктор Чаквас выглядела рассерженной. Почему никто не отдавал должное его великолепной идее, благодаря которой Шепард и Кайден и оказались в этой ситуации?

— Ладно-ладно, я больше ничего не…

— Что здесь происходит?

В кабине стало тихо. Джокер быстро убрал картинку со всех мониторов. Собравшиеся расступились, пропуская вперёд штурмана Прессли. Все вытянулись по струнке, даже инопланетяне.

Никто не произнёс ни слова.

Прессли обвёл взглядом мониторы и развернулся к присутствующим.

— Что за ставки на этот раз?

Молчание.

— Вы ведь здесь не из-за спора насчёт коммандера Шепард и лейтенанта Аленко? — спросил он. — Вы же знаете правила насчёт нарушений субординации.

Джокер едва сдержался, чтобы не вскинуть брови, ведь это выдало бы его с потрохами. Откуда Прессли стало известно о споре? Команда намеренно держала его в неведении — все знали его тяжёлый характер. Пилот покосился на Чаквас. Хм-м-м… Вот _она_ в последнее время мелькала в БИЦ-е куда чаще, чем все остальные…

— Я хочу присоединиться.

Джокер в изумлении выпрямился. Ему не послышалось? Судя по взглядам всех остальных, не один он был так удивлён.

— Сэр? — недоверчиво спросил Джокер.

— Вы слышали меня, — Прессли обернулся к пилоту. — На что бы вы там ни спорили, я хочу к вам.


	5. Chapter 5

Шепард едва слышно выдохнула и снова прислонилась затылком к стене. В лифте опять воцарилась полная темнота, а они устроились в противоположных концах кабины и ушли каждый в свои мысли. Тяжело поверить, что они едва не поцеловались. Ради всего святого, она командующий офицер! И какой же пример она подала бы своим подчинённым?

Не то чтобы её не привлекал Кайден. Он был красив и молод, а уж его задница… что ж, лучше сказать, что она иногда бросала на лейтенанта взгляды украдкой. Ладно, не так уж и редко, но это не давало ей права _поцеловать_ его.

Шепард могла только догадываться о том, что творилось сейчас в голове Кайдена. Он может доложить на неё Прессли, как только они выберутся из чёртового лифта. Прессли, в свою очередь, наверняка вычитает ей двухчасовую лекцию по поводу уставных отношений командир-подчинённый, а потом составит о случившемся рапорт. Ей _совершенно_ не хотелось этого разговора. Особенно когда она толком-то ничего и не сделала. Совсем другое дело, если бы она действительно поцеловала Кайдена — тогда было бы ради чего это всё сносить.

Она едва не застонала вслух. Такие мысли однозначно не доведут до добра. Надо было срочным образом прекратить размышлять о поцелуе. Прекратить думать о сильных руках Кайдена и его крепких объятиях, о его тёплом дыхании и осторожных прикосновениях, о том, как изменился его взгляд, когда она посмотрела на него…

В этот раз Шепард таки не удержала разочарованный стон.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Кайден, и его немедленно окутал ореол биотики. — У вас болит голова?

Быть может… быть может, ей действительно стоило поцеловать его, чтобы наконец перестать об этом думать? Да, в этом был смысл. Как только она поцелует Кайдена, ему не останется места в её голове.

— Шепард?

Его оклик вернул её в действительность. Коммандер так сильно задумалась, что и не заметила того, что Кайден теперь сидел прямо перед ней. В его взгляде ясно читалась тревога, брови были сведены, и он в напряжении ждал её ответа.

Вот оно. Сейчас или никогда. Шепард была настроена решительно. Она собиралась его поцеловать.

* * *

Кайден не мог поверить в то, что он едва не поцеловал Шепард. О чём он только думал? Хотя о чём это он? Он же вовсе _не думал_. Он оказался застигнут врасплох. Шепард оказалась в его руках, её ноги — на его пояснице, и он напрочь забыл думать обо всём остальном. Даже если бы за дверью лифта вдруг взорвалась бомба, он бы не обратил на это внимания.

Он не имел ни малейшего представления, о чём сейчас думала Шепард. Должно быть, его поведение оттолкнуло её. Он должен был проявить большее самообладание.

Что же было такого в Шепард, что рядом с ней он всегда вёл себя как дурак? Виной всему, конечно, была не мягкость её кожи, и не тот огонь в её глазах, что вспыхивал всегда, когда она злилась или была раздражена, и не ямочка на её щеке, что появлялась каждый раз вместе с улыбкой…

Ну вот опять. Чем больше он старался о ней не думать, тем сильнее заполоняли его голову такие образы. Если бы только от этого был какой-то толк. Чёрт побери, ему всё-таки следует взять себя под контроль и не дать мыслям снова крутиться вокруг Шепард.

Он мог это сделать. Он мог запросто сидеть здесь, в лифте, и не думать о ней. И не важно, что её присутствие ощущалось почти физически, хотя они сидели в разных углах лифта. Как и её неуловимый запах…

Ну же, Аленко, соберись! Просто игнорируй Шепард. В лифте так темно. Нет ничего проще, чем представить, что её здесь и нет…

Стон Шепард вырвал его из размышлений. Его мышцы тут же сковала тревога, стоило ему вспомнить о её сотрясении.

— Что-то не так? У вас болит голова? — мигом спросил он, активируя биотическую энергию.

Он быстро придвинулся к ней. Со стороны казалось, что всё нормально, однако синяки, проступившие под её глазами, не давали объективно оценить положение. Впрочем, взгляд коммандер казался рассеянным. Кайден забеспокоился. Она так и не ответила.

— Шепард?

Она медленно сфокусировала взгляд на его лице. В её глазах появился странный блеск, который Кайден не вполне мог растолковать… он невольно подумал о хищнике, который глядел на свою добычу. Краешек губ Шепард изогнулся в усмешке, и прежде чем в голове Кайдена сформировалась хоть одна ясная мысль, его рот накрыли её мягкие тёплые губы.

* * *

— У меня закончились чипсы, — невнятно пробормотал Прессли, запустив руку в опустевший пакет.

— Ничего, у Джокера есть ещё, — беспечно отозвалась Эшли и открыла тайник пилота, полный упаковок с закусками.

Джокер поморщился, когда Уильямс принялась раздавать всем вокруг пачки чипсов, зефира, печенья — он столько времени копил эти запасы, а разошлись они в считанные секунды. И хотя ему было больно смотреть на то, как его драгоценная заначка расхватывалась всеми, кто успевал протянуть руку, он ничего не сказал. Ему было проще пожертвовать своими запасами, чем не поделиться и потому вляпаться в неприятности, напрямую связанные с саботажем лифта.

— Здесь нет ничего декстро-аминокислотного? — спросил Гаррус, вглядываясь в глубь тайника.

Джокер нахмурился.

— Конечно нет!

Ну неужели Гаррус и правда считал, что он прибережёт _для себя_ декстро-что-то-там?

— Мы ничего не пропустили? — спросила вернувшаяся Тали, передавая Гаррусу миску. Доктор Чаквас стала раздавать членам экипажа напитки.

— Вкусно, спасибо! — отозвался Гаррус, набивая рот угощением Тали. — Нифгонифлфилось.

Все обернулись к Гаррусу.

— Эм, что? — спросила Эш, не донеся печенье до рта.

Гаррус наконец прожевал и прочистил горло.

— Я сказал, ничего не случилось. Шепард и Кайден просто сидят в темноте.

Все головы вновь повернулись к тёмному экрану.

— Что, правда? — спросила доктор Чаквас. — Нас с Тали не было минут двадцать, а они всё это время просто там сидят?

— По крайней мере, мы _думаем_ , что просто сидят, — отозвался Рекс, скрестив руки на груди. — С чего мы так уверены, что они не заняты чем-то ещё?

— Потому что громкость на максимуме, — саркастически произнёс Джокер. — Так что если бы они занялись чем-то ещё, мы бы наверняка это… услышали.

Некоторые из присутствующих закивали, а некоторые прыснули.

— Ты всё испортил, Джокер! Они почти поцеловались. Зная лейтенанта, готова побиться об заклад, что сейчас он обдумывает случившееся и жалеет о том, что вообще оказался так близко к Шепард, — проворчала Эшли.

Тали вздохнула.

— Эшли права. Теперь между ними ничего не будет. А я уже рассчитывала модифицировать инструментрон.

Джокер не удержал смешка. Если кто-то здесь и должен был выиграть, так это он. Чёрт побери, ему должны были заплатить хотя бы за саму идею!

— Что смешного?

— Ничего, Тали, просто… Что ж, это была _моя_ идея, — начал пилот. — И это _мне_ выигрывать спор.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что подтасовал ставки, чтобы выиграть? — Тали упёрла руки в бока.

— Так вот почему ты жульничал с лифтом! — выдохнула Эшли.

Джокер вскинул руки в защитном жесте, когда увидел, что собравшиеся члены команды нависли над ним с угрожающим блеском в глазах.

— Эй-эй-эй, оставайтесь на местах, ребята! — с губ пилота сорвался нервный смешок. Чёрт возьми. Чтоб их, обеих Тали и Эшли с их теорией заговора… которая всплыла на поверхность. Но не это сейчас было важно — сейчас ему необходимо было придумать что-нибудь — хоть что-то! — чтобы отвлечь всех собравшихся от намерения порвать его на британский флаг.

— Ш-ш-ш! — вдруг замахал руками Прессли. — Что-то происходит. Аленко активировал биотику.

Джокер вздохнул с облегчением. Вот это повезло! Он будет должен Кайдену бутылку пива за нежданный, но такой своевременный приход на выручку.

— _Шепард?_ — привлёк внимание Джокера обеспокоенный голос Кайдена. Ну что за чертовщи…

Кабину пилота заполнил дружный ах, а после этого стало совершенно тихо: все оказались так изумлены, что потеряли дар речи. Шепард и Кайден только что поцеловались.


	6. Chapter 6

_Что за чёрт?_ Кайден едва не воскликнул этого вслух; словно обжёгшись, он подался назад так резко, что неловко приземлился на пятую точку, в полном недоумении глядя на Шепард. Его тело окутывала синева вырвавшейся из-под контроля биотики, и разошедшееся сердце бешено разгоняло кровь по венам.

_Что за чёрт?_ Произошедшее было диаметрально противоположно тому, что должно было случиться. Поцелуй должен был помочь Шепард _перестать_ думать о Кайдене. Но теперь она снова и снова прокручивала в памяти то, как прильнула к нему, даря ему самый жаркий поцелуй в его жизни. Это даже не ставилось под сомнение.

— Я… — начала коммандер, но впервые не смогла найти слов. Как она могла объяснить Кайдену, самому рациональному человеку, которого она знала, логику, что стояла за её поцелуем? Её щёки вспыхнули, и внезапно ей жутко захотелось, чтобы кабину лифта не освещало даже тусклое мерцание биотики.

Кайден всё ещё был слишком ошеломлён, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь. Наконец мозг снова заработал, и ему удалось притушить биотику. Он определённо не ожидал того, что Шепард поцелует его, а также он был весьма удивлён собственной реакцией. Конечно, его тело отреагировало инстинктивно от одного лишь прикосновения губ Шепард, но за этим крылось и кое-что большее. Он — буквально — совершенно забылся. На одно короткое мгновение он просто не мог думать. Не мог чувствовать. И это его нервировало.

Анализируя поведение Кайдена, Шепард нахмурилась, ощущая, как в душе волновались мириады различных эмоций. Её расстроила его реакция. Она, конечно же, не была _настолько_ плоха в поцелуях — то есть он даже не дал ей шанса показать себя! А ещё коммандер испытывала очень и очень сильное смущение. За те мимолётные секунды, что их губы соприкасались, она действительно видела какой-то блеск в его глазах. Конечно, очень просто можно было списать это на биотику, но что-то подсказывало ей, что всё было куда сложнее. Она никогда прежде ничего подобного не чувствовала…

* * *

— Ха! Я же говорил, что это Шепард его поцелует! — громогласно воскликнул Рекс из угла кабины пилота.

Тишина была совсем короткой — уже через пару секунд её нарушили возгласы собравшихся. Правда, их радость по поводу долгожданного поцелуя значительно поутихла, когда они увидели, что Кайден отстранился. Теперь все не отрывали взгляды от экранов в надежде, что Кайден всё же послушается своего сердца и не станет забивать голову лишними заморочками, за которыми стояли правила и ограничения. Джокер ухмыльнулся от непристойной мыслишки, заскочившей в голову, но всё же выдворил её вон.

— Тьфу! — заворчала Эшли, в бессильном раздражении вскинув вверх руки. — Дурак лейтенант! Поцелуй же ты её, балбес!

Тали лишь покачала головой, явно сетуя на свой проигрыш, а Гаррус откинулся на спинку кресла, молчаливо обдумывая произошедшее. Прессли прикончил очередную пачку чипсов, а доктор Чаквас скрестила руки на груди, явно недовольная поведением Кайдена.

Джокер принялся раздавать выигрыш поставившим на Шепард под недовольный ропот вверивших свои надежды Кайдену. И когда же только они поймут? Кайден не из тех, кто позволяет себе вольности. Особенно в отношении Шепард и перед ней.

Члены экипажа столпились вокруг него, чтобы убедиться, что он честно поделил кредиты. Все были настолько поглощены пересчётом своего выигрыша или наблюдением за трансляцией, что никто и не заметил, как инженер Адамс проскользнул мимо них и направился в сторону лифта.

* * *

Шепард натянуто вздохнула, нервничая из-за повисшей в лифте неловкой тишины. Она уже бросила попытки придумать объяснение своим действиям, потому что каждое из пришедших ей в голову оправданий прозвучало бы просто жалко. Да что бы она могла сказать, не выставив себя полной дурой? _«Эй, Кайден! Да, я знаю, что я выше по званию и всё такое, но мне просто нужно было поцеловать тебя, чтобы наконец выбросить из головы все эти навязчивые мысли. Это больше не повторится. Я обещаю»._ Ага, как же.

Кайден рассеянно пригладил волосы, тщетно пытаясь понять, какого чёрта Шепард вздумалось поцеловать его. Она ведь даже не стала объясняться — лишь сидела напротив и так хмуро поглядывала на него, будто это он был виноват в том, что случилось. Кайден не знал, как ему следовало поступить. Ему хотелось ответить на поцелуй, очень даже. Но ведь она была вышестоящим офицером! Они могли нарваться на серьёзные неприятности за нарушение субординации.

Всё вокруг начинало действовать Шепард на нервы. Головная боль доводила её до белого каления, в кабине лифта стояла невыносимая духота, а затянувшееся молчание добивало окончательно. Она поднялась на ноги, чтобы занять себя хоть чем-то, и осмотрела контрольную панель, но ничего для себя не вынесла. Коммандер искренне надеялась, что команда рабочих со станции скоро починит лифт. Ей казалось, что она просто не сможет долго находиться рядом с Кайденом. Только не после всего, что произошло.

Кайден поднял взгляд, когда Шепард принялась мерить шагами кабину лифта. Ему, пожалуй, нужно было _что-то_ сказать — быть может, объяснить, почему он отстранился. Не то чтобы ему не нравилось. Чёрт подери, наоборот, ему нравилось гораздо сильнее, чем у него хватило бы духу признать! Он просто боялся. Боялся нарушить правила и попасть в неприятности, боялся своих чувств к Шепард, которые только усиливались… боялся, что она отвергнет его, если он когда-либо признается ей в своём неравнодушии.

Шепард наконец остановилась и, прислонившись к стенке, закрыла глаза. Она наконец смогла дать определение тому, что она чувствовала, целуя Кайдена. Но этого не могло быть, правда? И всё же поцелуй стал тому доказательством, отрицать уже не получалось. Если бы только Аленко отвечал ей взаимностью!

Он наконец принял решение. И плевать на правила. Ему нужно было что-то предпринять, и желательно до того, как он себя отговорит. Ему нужно было знать, что Шепард испытывала к нему на самом деле, и был лишь один способ это выяснить. Кайден встал на ноги с твёрдым намерением выразить свои чувства в действиях. Коммандер вскинула на него растерянный взгляд, когда он подошел ближе. Он не дал ей ни секунды на размышления. Не дал ни секунды _себе_ на сомнения. Он просто мягко взял в ладони её лицо, поглаживая прядки волос, заправленные за её ухо. Глаза Шепард распахнулись шире, когда она поняла, к чему всё шло. Кайден склонил голову, и его дыхание мазнуло по её губам.

Вдруг в лифте зажёгся свет и сама кабина двинулась вверх. Возмутительная несвоевременность заставила Кайдена едва слышно выругаться и отстраниться от Шепард. Лифт поднялся на пару футов и со скрежетом замер. Момент оказался упущен, и Кайден уже ничего не мог поделать, чтобы его вернуть.


	7. Chapter 7

Адамсу вовсе не показалось странным, что вся команда собралась в кабине пилота. К этому времени он успел достаточно хорошо узнать членов экипажа, чтобы понять, что они наверняка уже делали на что-то ставки. Он покачал головой и усмехнулся, направляясь прямиком через БИЦ-палубу.

Ему стало любопытно, на что же спорили в этот раз и не было б ли ему выгодно поучаствовать. Спустившись вниз по ступенькам, он пришёл к мысли, что это всё же того не стоило. У него было чувство, что Джокер неизменно начинал все эти пари лишь потому, что мог легко выиграть. Нет уж, лучше он прибережёт свои кредиты при себе.

Адамс удивился, когда после нажатия кнопки вызова лифта ровным счётом ничего не произошло. Склонившись к панели управления, он понял, что лифт был начисто отрезан от электропитания. Что ж, это хоть и показалось странным, но не стало такой уж проблемой. Адамс был не просто талантливым инженером. Он знал «Нормандию» вдоль и поперёк и потому совсем скоро исправил неполадку с энергоснабжением шахты.

Когда двери лифта раскрылись, у Адамса отвисла челюсть: внутри находились коммандер Шепард и лейтенант Аленко. Ну, если точнее, он удивился не тому, что увидел их. Ему и раньше приходилось сталкиваться с ними в лифте во время ничем особо не примечательных смен.

Нет, его изумил их невероятно потрёпанный вид. Под глазами вокруг опухшего носа Шепард вовсю красовался синяк. Рубашка Аленко была разорвана так, что свисающие лоскуты почти не прикрывали торс. Они оба выглядели крайне подавленными.

И внезапно Адамс осознал, что они застряли в лифте. И судя по их виду, просидели в нём достаточно долго. Только, чёрт возьми, что же они такого делали? Адамс медленно вскинул брови.

— Что ж, это объясняет весь тот шум у пилота.

* * *

— Нет! Джокер, что ты сделал?! — воскликнула Эшли.

Тот поднял вверх обе ладони, показывая, что был совершенно ни при чём.

— Ничего! Клянусь!

— Опять? Кила, Джокер, ты действительно не хочешь позволить Кайдену поцеловать Шепард, да? — Джеффу казалось, что он чувствовал на себе укоризненный взгляд Тали, но не мог быть в этом уверен из-за скрывавшей её лицо маски.

— Нет, серьёзно! Я ничего не трогал. Лифт заработал сам по себе, — он быстро заклацал по панели. Все, кто мог, находились в кабине рядом с ним. И Кайден уж точно не мог починить лифт. Он был слишком занят размышлениями, не поцеловать ли Шепард. Джокер мог поклясться, что почти видел, как в голове Аленко медленно, но упрямо крутились шестерёнки.

Он перевёл трансляцию из лифта на боковые экраны, в то время как на мониторе перед собой стал быстро просматривать записи других камер. Должен был быть кто-то, о ком он забыл. Кто-то, кто мог исправить хакнутый лифт. Кто-то вроде…

Джокер не сдержал шумного вздоха, когда увидел, как двери лифта раскрылись перед инженером Адамсом. Но пилот смотрел вовсе не на него.

_Чёрт подери_. Шепард знала. Адамс наверняка сказал ей о том, что лифт был остановлен умышленно. Она знала, что это была никакая не авария. И она выглядела очень, совершенно разъярённой. _Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт…_

* * *

Шепард тихо выругалась, когда в голове мелькнуло всего одно имя. _Джокер!_

Кайден застонал. Он должен был понять, что Джокер что-то задумал. Аленко поспешил за ринувшейся к лестнице Шепард, не менее разозлённый, хотя и по иной причине. Он потерпел фееричный провал. У него была отличная возможность, и он её упустил. И всё равно, что лифт заработал; он ведь сам отстранился от неё. Теперь лейтенант не мог даже представить, что Шепард думала о нём в эту самую секунду. _Чёрт тебя дери, Аленко, когда ты уже наконец перестанешь думать и начнёшь действовать?_

Шепард решительным шагом поднялась на БИЦ-палубу. Её одежда лоснилась от пота, головная боль, казалось, возросла троекратно, и ей совершенно не нравилось то, что её решили выставить дурой. Она уже слышала возню в кабине пилота.

— Всем ни с места, — спокойным тоном заявила она, остановившись в конце коридора и скрестив руки на груди. Её голос не повысился даже на полтона, впрочем, команда отреагировала так, словно она закричала.

Кайден встал рядом с Шепард. Не будь ситуация столь серьёзной, он бы от души посмеялся, глядя на лица членов экипажа. Всех не на шутку перепугало её появление.

Джокер замер с выражением неподдельного ужаса, наполовину привстав с кресла и сжав в руках костыли. Эшли, Гаррус и Тали застыли, вытянувшись по струнке. Доктор Чаквас и _неужели Прессли?_ выглядели как виноватые дети, пойманные с поличным за какой-то проказой. Единственным, кто вовсе не казался хоть сколько-то встревоженным, был Рекс, беззвучно посмеивавшийся из своего угла. Кайден видел, что глаза крогана блестели от выступивших от смеха слёз.

Шепард медленно прошла вперёд. По количеству пустых пачек из-под закусок, устлавших пол, стало ясно, что публики в кабине было куда больше. Впрочем, те, кто не сбежал, по-видимому, и были главными виновниками.

— И чем это, чёрт возьми, вы тут занимались? — спросила она опять-таки совершенно спокойно.

На секунду в кабине повисла мёртвая тишина. Все просто смотрели друг на друга, обмениваясь крайне виноватыми взглядами. Кайден не сомневался, что они пытались придумать, что сказать Шепард. Джокер, не в силах и дальше держаться в том же положении, сел обратно в кресло, и виноватость его лица уступила место обречённости. А затем все вдруг, не сговариваясь, заговорили.

— Это была идея Джокера…

— Эй! Не припомню, чтобы вы жаловались, когда делили выигрыш…

— Я пыталась отговорить его, честно. Я говорила ему, что вы взбе… разозлитесь, но…

— А потом начали делать ставки, и…

— Я просто хотела обновить инструментрон…

Шепард лишь подняла ладонь, и все умолкли. Коммандер развернулась к Рексу, который стоял в стороне и всё ещё сотрясался от смеха.

Ему понадобилось немало времени, чтобы собраться с силами и ответить на её вопрос.

— Мы спорили на то, кто первый залезет другому в штаны, — прогрохотал он, не обращая внимания на косые взгляды членов команды.

_Что-что?_ Кайден вскинул голову, наконец окидывая взглядом установленные в кабине мониторы. Они отображали показания с камер видеонаблюдения. Что важнее, с камер в лифте. Значит, они всё видели. Кайден подавил вспышку гнева, возникшую от мысли, что не только Шепард, вероятно, считала его трусом, но также и вся команда.

Коммандер выдержала паузу, обдумывая слова Рекса. За этим наверняка стоял Джокер, этакий злой гений. Если бы только она могла направить его… изобретательность, за неимением более точного слова… в более продуктивное, выгодное ей русло…

— Понятно, — наконец произнесла она. Ей было необходимо как-то обернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. Быть отвергнутой Кайденом всё же казалось довольно неприятным. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что все присутствующие это знали и воочию видели её провальную попытку поцеловать лейтенанта. — Что ж, похоже, я выиграла.

Члены команды в смятении переглянулись. Джокер выпрямился в кресле и прочистил горло.

— Эм… простите, мэм?

— Да-да. Вы спорили на то, кто сделает первый шаг, а это была _я_ , значит, _я_ выиграла, — вызывающе бросила она.

Джокер покачал головой.

— Ага, но всё работает не так, — неуверенно отозвался он. — Для этого вам нужно было заранее сделать ставку, а ведь этого… Коммандер, в правилах чётко значится, что вы должны были присутствовать здесь, чтобы принимать участие.

— Но я же застряла в лифте, умник, — парировала она. — Будет совершенно справедливо, если я получу выигрыш, потому что вы все вообще-то спорили из-за _нас_. А все эти правила…

— Сотня кредитов на то, что я поцелую Шепард прямо здесь и сейчас, — Кайден и предположить не мог, что выпалит это, и от неожиданной дерзости к его щекам ощутимо прилила краска.

Джокер засмеялся.

— Нельзя ставить на себя. Это против пра…

— Двести на то, что у него духу не хватит, — вмешался Рекс, выйдя вперёд, и протянул Джокеру расписку.

В кабине пилота незамедлительно повисло напряжение. Команда не знала, стоило ли поддерживать этот спор. Кайдену, казалось, было несколько нехорошо, Шепард же просто глядела на него не без удивления. Вдруг она вырвала всех из раздумий.

— Двести, — заявила она, — на то, что он _не станет_ меня целовать, — она посмотрела на лейтенанта, взглядом бросая ему вызов, и передала Джокеру собственные деньги.

Кайден не знал, что и сказать. Команда оживилась и таки принялась делать ставки, большей частью, к его ужасу, на его робость перед таким вызовом. За него спорила только Тали, которая, передав кредиты пилоту, встала рядом с ним в знак солидарности. Кайден ответил ей слабой улыбкой.

Шепард искренне считала, что Аленко недостанет решимости поцеловать её перед всеми. Он не сделал этого даже в лифте, когда они думали, что были одни, что уж говорить о наличии стольких заинтересованных зрителей. Нет, она в высшей степени сомневалась, что…

Кайден оказался рядом с ней с удивительной быстротой и тут же собственнически обвил рукой её талию. Другую ладонь он положил на её затылок, притягивая её ближе к себе для поцелуя. Сперва Шепард оказалась слишком ошеломлена, чтобы как-либо отреагировать. Затем же она медленно и призывно разомкнула губы. Коммандер сжала в пальцах то, что осталось от его рубашки, когда его горячий рот жадно накрыл её губы. И все мысли вылетели из головы. Имел значение только Кайден, только их обжигающий поцелуй.

Кайден не услышал удивлённые возгласы, когда поцеловал Шепард; его слух уловил лишь её тихое постанывание. Он также не мог и не видел изумлённых взглядов окружающих. Он лишь крепче прижался к женщине, которая цеплялась за него так, будто он был её единственной опорой. Он потерял себя в Шепард. И когда их языки сплелись, Кайден наконец позволил себе просто _чувствовать_. Всё — да и все — вокруг расплылось, стёрлось, ушло на самый дальний план. Важна была только женщина, которую он держал в объятиях.

Наконец Кайден не без сожаления завершил поцелуй. Он опасался, что если бы всё продолжилось, то члены команды стали бы совершенно лишними свидетелями тому, что не предназначалось для чужих глаз. Он отстранился и увидел тлеющие во взгляде коммандер огоньки страсти и припухшие в поцелуе губы.

Шепард забыла, где они находились. Кайден буквально заставил её потеряться. Глядя в его тёплые глаза, она почти таяла. Коммандер накрыла ладонью его щёку, и он прижался к её лбу своим. Она прикрыла глаза и тихо вздохнула.

И вздрогнула от неожиданного грома радостных восклицаний, раскатившегося вокруг них.

— Ну наконец-то! — пророкотал Рекс, проталкиваясь к Джокеру. — Лучший проигрыш двухсотки в моей жизни!

Кроган вышел через шлюз, явно в предвкушении хорошенько отгулять остаток увольнительной на десерт после такого-то развлечения.

Кайден продолжал держать Шепард в объятиях, хотя экипаж начал постепенно расходиться. Краем уха он услышал голос Тали, ликующей по поводу скорого обновления инструментрона. Он склонился к уху Шепард.

— Так как насчёт перекусить?

Она подняла взгляд и легонько улыбнулась.

— Думала, ты уже и не спросишь.


End file.
